


圣诞礼物（To Demi）

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 去年写给 @一片胖叶 老师的礼物，想祝她节日快乐。有她的陪伴，我为jjh艰难的时候都变得容易了。





	圣诞礼物（To Demi）

**Author's Note:**

> 去年写给 @一片胖叶 老师的礼物，想祝她节日快乐。有她的陪伴，我为jjh艰难的时候都变得容易了。

\---------------

他们在沙发上。柳济鸿把头枕在方星现大腿上，自己的双腿搁在沙发扶手，玩着游戏掌机；方星现正襟危坐，看着茶几上的电脑，一边漫不经心地用手指把玩柳济鸿的头发。  
他的手指把一缕头发圈起来，它们很快就从指缝中溜走了。

“哥的头发剪短了真不习惯。”  
“嗯…又不是第一次留长再剪短了。”  
有一搭没一搭的对话。方星现的手落到了柳济鸿的颞骨旁。

“闪开闪开，挡我视线了。”柳济鸿不耐烦地晃了晃头。方星现被大腿上碾过的脑袋痒得忍不住动弹起来，他笑着把手挡到了柳济鸿眼睛前面。  
“你他妈——”柳济鸿把掌机一甩开始骂人，“欠揍？我离存档点就差那么一点点——了！”  
方星现第一时间往一旁缩去，不让柳济鸿碰到到他的脖子，他一边躲避一边大笑了起来：“谁让济鸿哥的头先乱动。”  
“我现在就来动你的头，你个臭小子！”第一手攻击没有得逞的柳济鸿翻身起来，把方星现扑倒在沙发上。  
方星现的胸口被体重压住，还是不慌不忙。柳济鸿感到自己手臂下的胸腔里笑声不断震动，他恼怒地强行企图将手掌侧着伸进方星现的衣服领子。在这种威胁下方星现没办法冷静了，他扭动着往上挣扎，随即脑袋猛地撞到了沙发扶手。  
“啊！”章鱼仔发出了怪叫，不顾一切地缩了起来，“哥啊饶了我吧，不敢了！”  
柳济鸿被他乱蹬的双腿踢了好几下，一阵扭打之后，他们把头靠在对方肩膀上不动了，方星现突然侧过脸亲了亲他的嘴角。柳济鸿像泄了气的球一样忽地笑了起来：“搞什么？”  
“不搞什么。”方星现眨了眨眼睛带笑，“哥快从我身上起开。”  
“哼？刚才闹我玩游戏，我现在说'不'呢？”  
“那……”方星现抬手搂住了柳济鸿的脖子，把他拉向自己，“那就再亲两下。”  
柳济鸿用手肘稍微把自己撑起来一点，这个吻变得很轻柔。他们闭着眼睛慢慢磨蹭着对方的嘴唇，门齿啃咬一口之后又换成吮吸。方星现的眼镜框擦着柳济鸿的鼻梁，柳济鸿把手挪上去揉刚才撞沙发扶手的那个脑袋。

节假日的夜晚总是很宝贵的。  
这样消磨时间没关系吗。

从柔情蜜意的亲吻发展到脱裤子好像用不了特别特别久。  
被他一摸，方星现便及其主动地张开了腿。柳济鸿被他诚实地反应取悦，把那两条腿推得更开，硬挺的下身蹭着会阴，在回头去拿安全套之前玩笑地往里压了压。  
而他们下午才做过爱，入口处还留着充分扩张后的柔软，柳济鸿这一下很轻松地就把自己顶了进去。被突然插入的快感让方星现叹息似地呻吟了一声，他的双腿随即乖顺地盘住了柳济鸿的腰。  
不想拔出来找套了。柳济鸿抱着他就这么慢慢地抽插了一阵子，两个人都舒服地小声喘息。  
“怕哥说我精虫上脑。好想跟哥一直这样做……”还穿着棉袜的脚后跟蹭着柳济鸿的后腰。  
“嗯…想要……吗？”被突然一阵缩紧的后穴包裹，柳济鸿要说的话变得不连贯了。  
“想要……”  
“不怕痛了？”  
“跟济鸿哥做不痛。”  
“知道了……啊，你别夹那么紧…”  
“我好舒服。”小无赖不听劝地撒起娇来。

这小子的敏感点太好找了，被顶到前列腺的时候就会爽快地呻吟出来。被反馈的满足感让柳济鸿的心情十分舒畅，柳济鸿喜欢在他叫出声之后重复几次，欣赏他的呻吟后再往深处。  
只是这小子还没怎么样，自己倒是被他叫得快不行了。  
在沙发上一时兴起都没有戴套，柳济鸿喘着气想拔出来。  
“哥要射了吗。”方星现凑着身子往上迎合，“就射里面吧。”  
柳济鸿被这句话激得下体又是一阵冲动，他咬着牙坚持：“难不难洗啊……”  
“我想要。”方星现简单地回答。他不肯放开柳济鸿的腰，一边鼓励似的吻着他的侧颈。  
闭上眼睛的时候方星现低沉的声音很容易让人忘记他的脸还显得稚嫩。在这样低沉的请求声中，柳济鸿眼前一片混乱。  
“给我吧，济鸿。”  
听到自己的名字让柳济鸿彻底在触电般的快感中沦陷。  
“啊。星现，星现……”他胡乱地吻着方星现耳边的碎发，感受自己颤抖着地射在他体内。  
他在高潮过后趴了下去。方星现满足地呜咽着，翻身将两人位置对调，蹭着他的腹部，稍撸两下之后也射了出来。柳济鸿感到微凉的液体喷到了自己发烫的肚皮上，他们摸了摸对方微微汗湿的头发，又轻轻地吻了吻。  
两个人休息了一会儿，柳济鸿把软下来的阴茎从方星现后穴中抽出，顺手摸去，精液正从湿滑的入口随着一时合不上的括约肌的翕动一点点流出。这时候方星现被摸得反而不好意思似的把头埋到柳济鸿肩膀上了。  
柳济鸿好笑地拍了拍他的头。  
“害什么羞。你自己让我射的……”  
“我才不羞。哥早就被我内射过了。”  
“……”  
“圣诞快乐。嘻嘻。”  
“你想死吗？”

_END_

p.s. 圣诞快乐🎄🎁祝您节日开心，新年也要开心。


End file.
